


(very kind) Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres (currently stuck as a dog)

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Animagus, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando gets stuck in his animagus form. Sergio finds a lost puppy. No, he doesn't get to keep him. Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(very kind) Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres (currently stuck as a dog)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/profile)[**footballkink2**](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/), PP3, [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=3772844#t3772844): _Animagus!AU where Sergio finds a dog._  
>  (Yes, yes, I'm trying to kiss and make up with the muse that supplies my happy stories.)

“Fuck you, too, Nando,” Sergio flops himself down on his couch, putting his phone back into his pocket. If Fernando decides to ignore his texts, that’s fine. Absolutely fucking fine. Some friend he is, making Sergio worried. “You fucker,” Sergio adds.

A dog jumps on the couch and lands next to Sergio with a _woof_. Sergio startles because he forgets that he discovered the poor creature freezing its ass off at his doorstep and decided to take it inside. What?! He has a kind heart. Really. Really! And the dog seemed to be grateful; when Sergio poured some water in a bowl, it happily slobbered all over the kitchen floor.

And now the puppy eyes stare back at him, expectant. “What? He is,” Sergio mutters. The dog growls and nudges Sergio’s thigh with its muzzle. Sergio can’t bring himself to tell it to get the hell out of the couch, instead reaching out to pat its (well, _his_ , Sergio checked) furry head.

“Nando,” Sergio sighs, fishing his phone with his other hand and placing it on the table. The dog goes nuts. Yapping and whining and being way too noisy in general. That, or Sergio had a drink too many.

“Nando?” Sergio repeats just to be sure. The response is a crazy, urgent barking. Sergio leans his head back against the couch and laughs.

“This is rich,” he informs the dog once he calms down. “Nando,” he says once more, softer and quieter, scratching behind the dog’s ears. The dog settles down next to him, rests his head on Sergio’s chest and Sergio rakes his fingers though his fur. “Don’t you have an ugly name? Poor thing. We’ll find who you belong to,” he assures the dog. He briefly considers printing posters. _FOUND DOG! RESPONDS TO THE NAME NANDO. VERY CUTE! SLOBBERS EVERYWHERE. HOGS FURNITURE. BARKS._

Well, yeah, probably not. With a groan, Sergio longingly ogles the TV remote, which some fucker – guess who – placed on the counter next to his new plasma. (The previous one might have suffered fatal injuries from... ugh. Let’s better not go there.) Anyway, it’s miles away from the couch Sergio is settled on.

Suddenly, the dog hops off the couch and Sergio instantly misses his not-so-little personal heater. “Hey! Come back you traitor!” He calls out and much to his surprise, the dog indeed comes back and sits in front of the couch, the remote in its mouth. Heroically, Sergio reaches in and rescues the remote, wiping it off into the dog’s fur. It smells like dog’s breath but Sergio doesn’t mind. “Good boy,” he says affectionately. “Come here,” he pats the spot next to his side and the dog jumps onto the couch and joins Sergio in watching a re-run of Barcelona getting their asses kicked by PSG. The dog barks supportively whenever Villa fucks up a pass and Sergio kinda falls in love with the creature. “I’m keeping you,” he decides aloud. Nando doesn’t protest and lets Sergio cuddle close to him. In return, Sergio doesn’t mention the drooling-on-the-comforter-that-appeared-at-some-point-during-the-night thing.

Sergio doesn’t plan to fall asleep. Sleeping on the squeaky living room couch is a honest to goodness no-no. It happened _once_ and his back remembered it for a whole damn week. So forgive Sergio if he freaks out a little first thing in the morning. His neck is twisted in a way that shouldn’t be physically possible and – and! There is a warm (male!) body pressed to his side, their limbs entangled, barely managing not to topple over from the couch. The creepiest of it all? Sergio is snuggled up to the strangers back, keeping him close by having an arm thrown over the warm chest. It takes a while before his sleepy mind gives orders to stop screaming like a girl.

“Stop screaming like a girl,” the stranger grunts and whoa, whoa, since when is mind-reading a thing?! It is revelation shocking enough to make Sergio shut up. The stranger yawns, stretches and turns to face Sergio. Oh shit. Not a stranger after all.

“Fernando?”

Fernando yanks his hand free and rubs his eyes. “Hi.”

Sergio’s brain is still somewhat disconnected, so he settles for impersonating a goldfish. Then, a voice in Sergio’s head points out that Fernando is very, very naked and Sergio nearly whacks his skull open on the edge of the coffee table in his haste to get up from the couch. Fernando seems to realise the awkward situation, too, as he grabs the comforter and tries to hide himself underneath it. It doesn’t work.

“What are you doing here?” Sergio manages the first coherent sentence.

The heap on the couch makes a strangled noise.

“Fernando!” He doesn’t know if that is panic seeping into his voice or the fierce commanding tone that make Fernando lower the comforter enough for Sergio to see his face.

Fernando expression reads _guilt_ and when he meets Sergio’s gaze, he flushes and promptly looks elsewhere. Oh crap. Feeling a little hangover? Check. Waking up together? Check. Clothes gone? Partly-check. Refusing to talk about it? Check, check, check!

Sergio does not freak out again, thank you. “What– Did we– I don’t... Hang on,” Sergio splutters (not). “Nando?!” He calls out, turning his head around, expecting his four-legged fluffy companion to appear from some hiding place. 

When nothing happens, Sergio purses his lips and crosses his arms. “What have you done to my dog?”

“Nothing,” Fernando mutters, studying the floor like he doesn’t know every creek of it already. “You don’t have a dog.”

“I did until you showed up. And I don’t remember inviting you over,” he points an accusatory finger at Fernando. “You have some explaining to do.”

“You wouldn’t believe me,” Fernando says feebly.

“Try me.” Sergio’s tone is flat and he hopes Fernando can’t hear how madly his heart bets in his chest. If he had fucked up things between them...

“Um, I’m an animagus? Well, I’m trying to get the hang on it and sometimes... I couldn’t change back. And couldn’t reply to your messages. So I came here. You took me in. Now I’m me again.”

Sergio gives him a long look. “I’m gonna find you some clean shirt and jeans,” he says finally.

“Sergio!”

Sergio pauses, throwing a look over his shoulder. “What?”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Look, Harry Potter, why don’t you at least tell me the truth?”

Fernando’s smile looks forced. “I told you, you wouldn’t believe me. You never do.”

“Never?” Sergio swivels around. “When didn’t I believe you?” Fernando blushes again and mutters something that Sergio doesn’t catch. “Huh?”

“I asked you out for a dinner a couple of days ago.”

Sergio frowns. “Yeah, and we went, it was nice.”

“I asked you out. On a _date_.”

Okay, Sergio’s turn to blush. “I didn’t–” _dare to hope_.

“Yeah, I know you didn’t. You never do. I should go.”

And that isn’t right. Because Fernando has this hopeless, vulnerable look in his eyes and that frown that makes Sergio want to reach out and smooth it. With kisses. Errr. Let’s be reasonable here. Fernando is not leaving any time soon. “You’re not wearing anything,” Sergio reminds him because it’s a valid objection.

“I could, um, magic some clothes on,” Fernando jokes. Neither of them laugh. “Look, I’m just sorry for making things weird–”

“It’s not. Weird or anything,” Sergio interrupts quickly, not sure what is he going to say next just knowing that he can’t let his Nando get the wrong idea. Not this time. “I believe you,” he blurts out.

Fernando looks up sharply, like he knows exactly what is Sergio talking about but doesn’t allow himself to believe it. “You do?”

Fernando’s breath hitches and Sergio smiles as he replies. “Of course I do.”

And well, maybe the animagus thing is a little crazy but Sergio is okay with that. Dogs are very loyal, you know? He studies Fernando, trying to see the similarities between his human and animal forms. Fernando seems to read that questioning look correctly: “Want to see me change?”

And Sergio thinks that no, he doesn’t need to see it to believe it. “Won’t you get stuck again?”

“I don’t know. I might. It happens when I’m stressed.” A pause. “You calm me down. I mean – normally. Not when I wake up naked on a couch in your house. Um, you haven’t said I’m a freak or threatened to throw me out, yet.”

“You’re not a freak. But I guess you’re hungry.” Sergio grins at him, knowing they’re going to be fine. “Gonna fetch the clothes. You magic up some coffee.” Yeah, it will probably take a while until the puns get old.


End file.
